That's the way life is
by thirdwatch03
Summary: This has some bad language and adult themes. Please R&R one of my stories and I'll r&r one of yours
1. Default Chapter

In my ma's bar, there are three pictures right behind the middle of the counter.  
  
"Who are those people, Bosco?"  
  
"The one on top is me, the middle one is Mikey, and the one on the bottom is my sister, Melody."  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yep. She's 20. 2 years younger than Mikey and 4 years younger than me."  
  
"Damn! Was she a model or somethin' cause she is damn fine!"  
  
"No she wasn't a model. She is just naturaly beautiful. You might want to watch your step. Her  
  
fiance' is in the military, really big and strong, and really doesn't like anyone messing with  
  
his fiance'."  
  
I walked into Ma's club. I had a pair of khakis on with a blue turtleneck. I also had a black  
  
coat on over it. My blonde hair was blown over my shoulders with snowflakes laying all over me.  
  
"Mel!"  
  
"Hey Big Mo."  
  
"Come 'ere. I have some people I want you to meet."  
  
"Okay. Hold on a second. I have to go say hi to ma."  
  
I hung my coat and purse on the coat rack and walked over to Ma.  
  
"Hey Melody, sweetheart."  
  
"Hi Ma."  
  
I walked over to Maurice.  
  
"Guys, my sister, Melody Boscorelli. Mel, this is Ty Davis, John"Sully"Sullivan, Faith Yokas,   
  
Jimmy Doherty, Derek (DK)Kelley, Bobby Walsh, Joe Lombardo, Kim Zambrano, Bobby Caffrey, Doc Parker  
  
and Carlos Niento."  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hey Mel."  
  
"Melody, there is someone here to see you."  
  
I walked up to the door. It was someone in full military uniform.  
  
"Are you a Ms.Melody Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yes I am. You are?"  
  
"I'm Colonel John Raab and I have some questions to ask you about your fiance'."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we sit down over here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We sat down. I wasn't sure if I should be nervous or anything so I decided not to jump to   
  
conclusions.  
  
"What is your fiances' name? Please state it for the record."  
  
"Nicholas Lee Bartello, private first class."  
  
"Have you noticed anything weird about Nick lately?"  
  
"He's been really quiet lately but I just thought that maybe he was coming down with the flu or  
  
something."  
  
"Do you want the total truth?"  
  
"Absolute truth."  
  
"Nick just got back from overseas about 2 weeks ago, correct?"  
  
"I believe so, yes."  
  
"Nick pulled his crew out of danger."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They were all dead and he wasn't.Nick tried to say that because his crew died, that he should've   
  
died with them."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Nick walked in.  
  
"I'll talk with you later, Miss Boscorelli."  
  
We stood up and I shook his hand. He left and Nick walked up to me.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your crew?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to talk to Raab?"  
  
"I didn't know until just know, Nick, so don't yell at me!"  
  
He pushed me up against a wall.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME EVER AGAIN MELODY ANNE BOSCORELLI!"  
  
I wasn't a little kid anymore, he wasn't my father, and I wasn't going to take it anymore.  
  
"FUCK YOU NICHOLAS LEE BARTELLO!"  
  
He smacked me. I flew across the bar. Mo beat the shit out of him and threw him out.  
  
I was sitting on a barstool by the bar. Maurice went behind the counter, into a first aid kit under the counter, grabbed an ice pack, activated it, and put it on my face.  
  
"Hold that there, Mel."  
  
We sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Ma was trying to stop herself from crying. All of Maurice's friends(cops from 55, paramedics&Firemen from company 212 across from the precinct) were just sitting in silence;amazed that Maurice could be gentle and amazed that someone like me could take a hit that hard and not be crying.  
  
"How many times has he hit you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"You don't have to lie, Melody. It's just me. It's just big Mo."  
  
I looked down at the floor. I felt a cry coming on but I wanted to stay strong for Ma and Mo but most of all, I wanted to stay strong for myself. I did feel a few tears slide down my face.  
  
"3 times."  
  
"3 times? Jesus, Melody. Why didn't you just come get me?"  
  
"Because I just wanted it to get over. I just wanted to be able to close my eyes and wish it all away. Because, I just wanted to be strong for you."  
  
"Melody, you never have to put on a show for me! I love you and I always will no matter what happens. You can always talk to me. No matter, what time of the day or night. No matter, what things happen. I will always love you. I will always be there for you to talk to. I will always be Big Mo. I will always be your big, bad, Officer Boscorelli, brother."  
  
"Mo?"  
  
"Yeah Mel?"  
  
"Thank You."  
  
I threw my arms around his neck like I would do when mom and dad were fighting. He returned the hug.  
  
"Anytime, Little girl. Anytime."  
  
I pulled away.  
  
"Little girl, eh Old Man?"  
  
"Old Man? What in the HELL are you saying?"  
  
"You are turnin' 25 this year!"  
  
"And you're turnin 21."  
  
"Listen, Mo. I gotta go, 'cause my apartment is a mess. I need to clean it. But Mo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Melody."   
  
I put my coat on, grabbed my purse and left. I got home and threw away all of the pictures of Nick and I. My phone rung.  
  
"Hello?" 


	2. ch2

- My phone rung.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Melody?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Bobby Caffrey from the bar."  
  
"Hi Bobby."  
  
We talked for about 2 hours.  
  
"Do ya want to go clubbin' with me, Bosco, Carlos, Doc, Jimmy, Kim, DK, Walsh, Lombardo, and Lieu tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure. I'm off tomorrow."  
  
"Say I pick you up around 7:25 tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure. See ya then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I finished cleaning up and went to bed. The next day, I got up, cleaned some more, went grocery shopping, and went home. I put the groceries away and figured out what I was going to wear. I was going to wear a Blue tube top, a pair of black flares, and a pair of black boots. At 7:20 pm, my buzzer went off. There is a speaker and a buzzer lock system in the apartment building that I live in.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Melody? It's Bobby."  
  
"Okay. Come on in."  
  
I pushed the unlock button on my buzzer pad by the door. Bobby came up and I let him in. HE was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of black pants and black boots.  
  
"These are for you, Mel."  
  
"Thank You. Let me go put them in water."  
  
There is a window-thing so that you could see the living room from the kitchen. I grabbed a vase out of the cabinet, put some water in it, and put the flowers in the water.  
  
"This is a kick-ass apartment."  
  
"Thanks. It's took a lot of time, money and yeah. That's about it."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
We drove over to the club. Bobby and I walked over to the booths with all of our friends.  
  
"Hey Guys."  
  
"Hi Everybody."  
  
"Hi Melody. Hey Bobby."  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
Bobby and I went on the dance floor and danced. First, we were dancing to Don't Tell Me by Madonna. It's like when we danced, our bodies and souls joined and became one. Everyone from the 55, just stood in awe of how good we danced together. We slowed danced to Yesturday's Letter by 98 degrees. I had my arms on/around Bobby's shoulders and neck, and Bobby had his arms around my waist. I had my head resting on his shoulder, nestled into his neck. He had his face kind of engulfed in my hair. He was whispering the words of the song in my ear, which by the way is very romantic. The next song was Zoot Suit Riot by Cherry Poppin Daddies. That is a swing song and by far, next to the favorite swing song/group growing up in the Boscorelli household. The other favorite was Frank Sinatra. I stayed down and danced with Kim, while Bobby went and sat next to all of the guys.  
  
"Bosco, your sister is like a robot! She never stops laughing,smiling, or dancing!"  
  
"She never got much of a chance to laugh, smile, or dance when we were growing up, so she's using her adulthood to make up for it."  
  
"What do you mean, she never got the chance to?"  
  
"I think Melody should be the one to explain that to you."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
We danced for awhile longer, then Bobby and I went to a little coffee shop a couple blocks from my apartment.  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"Yes, Bobby?"  
  
"Can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"back in the club, your brother said that you never got a chance to laugh, smile, or dance when you were growing up. Can you explain that to me?"  
  
"my father wasn't the nicest guy. He used to beat around on my mom. If we made the slightest movement or noise that he didn't like, he would take it out on my ma. we hated seeing this happen to her, so we didn't do the things that normal kids our age should've been doing. we never laughed, except at school, and we ended up getting in trouble for that, too. I guess that you could say that our childhood wasn't a bed of red roses. More like a bed of rose thorns."  
  
"I'm sorry, Melody. If I had known,"  
  
I put my finger to his lips.  
  
"It's no problem. You were going to find out or be told soon enough, anyway. It's better that you find out now, instead of later."  
  
We grabbed our coffees, grabbed each others' hand and began walking home. We finally got to the car, and Bobby drove me home.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"Listen, Mel, I'm sorry again if I brought up the touchy subject."  
  
"Yes, it is a touchy subject, but I really don't mind talking about it to people that are close to me. It's telling people I don't know about it that's hard."  
  
"I totally understand that part. So, I'll call ya later."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We kissed. Bobby put his hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I didn't want to let go and neither did Bobby. We went upstairs and made love. That's a very rare thing for me, as I usually don't do that. The only person I've ever had sex with on the first date, was my ex-fiance' Nick. But, what we did, felt so good; felt so right. I knew I would never forget how it felt. I fell asleep at about 2:30am, and Bobby fell asleep shortly after that. I had the first night of great sleep in about 4 months. When I woke up, Bobby was still asleep. He is SOOOOO cute when he's sleeping. Bobby finally woke up. 


	3. ch3

I had my eyes closed like I was asleep. I was, of course, faking it.   
  
"Oh my. Melody's asleep. That means I have to do this!"  
  
He climbed on top of me and tickled me. We were laughing. He kissed me. We got up, showered, and ate.  
  
"Do you have to work Mel?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Yeah. I get off at about 11:30pm. Me, and a bunch of friends might come watch you at rehersals today."  
  
I'm a broadway actress/everyday singer.  
  
"Ya know when they are?"  
  
"From 8:30 to 4:30 pm. The guys and me will be there around 11:00pm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"Have a good day. Don't get shot."  
  
"I won't if you don't."  
  
"I won't.Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He left. I finished getting ready and I left. My mom, and brother, Mikey, never miss one rehearsal.  
  
What we are doing right now is just a numerous ammount of vocal solos, instrumental solos, and just numorous, numorous, trick and things like that. As promised, Bobby, and about 10 or 11 of his friends were there. Most of them the ones from Ma's bar, and the club. I was in the middle of doing one of my numerous things. I'm doing a vocal solo, a vocal ensomble, a gymnastics solo, a dance solo, and a dance ensomble. I'm in the middle of doing my vocal solo.  
  
"I was afraid you'd hit me if I'd spoken up. I was afraid of your physical strength. I was afraid you'd hit below the belt. I was afraid of your sucker punch. I was afraid of your reducing me. I was afraid of your alcohol breath. I was afraid of your complete disregard for me. I was afraid of your temper. I was afraid of handles being flown off of. I was afraid of holes being punched into walls. I was afraid of your testosterone. I have as much rage as you have. I have as much pain as you do. I've lived as much hell as you have and I've kept mine bubbling under for you. You were my best friend. You were my lover. You were my mentor. You were my brother. You were my partner. You were my teacher. You were my very own sympathetic character. I was afraid of verbal daggers. I was afraid of the calm before the storm. I was afraid for my own bones. I was afraid of your seduction. I was afraid of your coersion. I was afraid of your rejection. I was afraid of your intimidation. I was afraid of your punishment. I was afraid of your icy silences. I was afraid of your volume. I was afraid of your manipulation. I was afraid of your explosions. I have as much rage as you have. I have as much pain as you do. I've lived as much hell as you have and I've kept mine bubbling under for you.(I would repeat the chorus twice here)You were my keeper. You were my anchor. You were my family. You were my saviour and therein lay the issue and therein lay the problem."  
  
That was over. I hopped down and towled off. Stage lights are hot. I was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that says, Music Man on the front and Marian on the back, a pair of black shorts that say NYPD on the butt, a pair of tennis shoes, and my hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hi Bobby. Hey Guys."  
  
"You looked so cool! I'm jealous actually. I wanted to be on broadway when I was a kid."  
  
"Come on. You can have a little piece of that dream now. Besides, you get to see some really cute guys in tight shorts and shirts."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sorry Bobby."  
  
I took Kim up on stage.  
  
"Curl your foot like so."  
  
She did.  
  
" Then curl your leg like this."  
  
She did.  
  
"Let go of your stomach and just spin."  
  
We did that. She started cracking up.  
  
" That was so fun!"  
  
We went off stage and back down to everyone else.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"Yeah. Dinner at my place?"  
  
"Good homecooked meal by my woman."  
  
"Woman? I have a name."  
  
"Sorry. Good homecooked meal by Melody."  
  
" Thank you. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I went and sat by Ma and Mikey.  
  
"You looked beatiful, Sweetheart."  
  
"Thank you Ma. What did you think Mikey?"  
  
"I thought it seemed a little sleezy."  
  
"It was supposed to."  
  
"Oh. Well, then you did great."  
  
I went on stage and practiced my backflips that would go into my gymnastics solo.  
  
I went home, showered, made dinner, got dressed, and was waiting for Bobby. That was at about 11:25 pm. At 12:00pm, I pretty much gave up any hope on him coming. I went to Ma's bar.   
  
"Melody, sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
"Bobby didn't show for dinner. I waited for damn near an hour."  
  
"Bobby's out getting blitzed with some other guys from the company."  
  
"Mo, Mikey, you guys come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I might need you guys to restrain me."  
  
I drove over to the cop bar in my black SUV.  
  
I just stood behind Bobby. He was kissing on another woman. All the other guys and gals from the precinct and firehouse could see me but him.  
  
"I could swear that there was something that I was supposed to do tonight."  
  
"Wasn't that dinner at my place at 11:30 pm?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Melody, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry's not good enough."  
  
I began walking away."  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"What Mr.Caffrey?"  
  
"You can't just walk out on this. What about when we made love?"  
  
"I'm not a quiter. I've never quite anything in my life, but if this means as much to you as you are making it appear, then I have to quit now before we let it go any further. I can't.....I won't let myself be hurt again. Goodbye."  
  
I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Melody, wait."  
  
I left because I don't think that I could stand anymore public humiliation. Mikey came after me.  
  
Mo stayed and was talking to Bobby.  
  
"Bosco, I'm"  
  
"You listen to me, Caffrey. And you listen good, Melody is my baby sister. I would do anything for her and I know she would do anything for me because she already has. It's my turn to pay her back. Mel has been through way more in her life than she should've had to. She doesn't need it from you too. She loved you. She said that she knew she would never forget the night you made love. Melody said that she just knew she loved you. Mel said that she thought you were the one. The one who she would marry. So, If I were you, I would watch who I was dumping and having an affair on. I will not let my baby sister be hurt again."  
  
Mo left. I was standing just outside of the door, in front of a big window that everyone in the bar could see me. I was just sobbing into Mikey's arms. Mo just rubbed my back soothingly.  
  
"Ya okay Mel?"  
  
"Can you guys give me a sec?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all got in the car. I composed my self. I ran my fingers through my hair and waitied until I stopped crying. I got in the drivers seat of my car and drove Mikey and Mo to ma's bar.  
  
"Tell Ma that I'll call her tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Love Ya Mel.Bye."  
  
"Love ya Melody. Bye."  
  
"Love you guys too. Bye Michael and Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
I drove to my apartment. I started writing what I was going to say before I sung.  
  
"Hi. My name is Melody Boscorelli and I'm 20. I'm a broadway actress and a singer. I have two brothers and a mom who I love very much. I have just been through two very difficult breakups with men who I loved very much. I sing songs that describe my life. Like my father beatin' my mom, my fiance leaving, and my boyfriend cheating on me. Tonight, I'm singing Sympathetic Character by Alanis Morsette to describe how I felt about seeing my father beat on my mother at the age of 6 to 7 years old."  
  
I sung. When I sing, I don't just read the words off of a piece of paper. I sing from the heart and the words mean more to me and to the people I'm singing to. The crowd errupted in applause. 


	4. ch4

The crowd errupted in applause. I went back to my dressing room. Every inch of it was covered in red and white roses; my favorite kind of flowers. One of the other performers, my best friend ,Naomi, was with me. I thought that this was a beautiful gesture.  
  
"Hey, Mi, can ya give me minute?"  
  
"Sure, Mel. Take your time."  
  
I walked over to my dressing table. There was a little card.  
  
For my sorrows, my mistakes, and for my love for you.  
  
For the love of my life, Melody Boscorelli.  
  
I know what I did was horrible and I'm sorry. Please  
  
forgive me. What I'm feeling won't go away but when I'm  
  
around you, it feels so much better. Please, Mel. Give our  
  
love a chance and I will give it all that I have plus some.  
  
Bobby Caffrey  
  
I felt a few tears go down my face. I wiped them away as soon as they fell. I loved Bobby as much as he loves me but I can't stand to be hurt anymore. I have been hurt too many times to care about anymore. Bobby stepped into my dressing room.  
  
"Bobby, this is too much."  
  
"I love you Melody. Nothing is too much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I kissed him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. At that moment, all of my madness fell away. All of my hate that I had against anyone at that moment, was swept away.  
  
I pulled away. My hands were resting on Bobby's shoulders and his hands were on my face cheeks.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Melody, please don't cry. Please."  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad or mad."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. I'm crying because I love you and I'm happy."  
  
We kissed again. I finished changing because my vocal solo was the last one that I had to do so I could leave. I got my duffle bag and walked up to Bobby.  
  
"Ya ready to go, babe?"  
  
"Yeah, Bobby."  
  
We drove to my apartment.  
  
"Why don't you relax for a bit, while I go run you a bath?"  
  
"Thank you Bobby. You're bein' so nice."  
  
"I don't want to screw anything up this time."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
I changed into nothing but a robe and sat on the couch watching TV while Bobby went and ran me a bath.  
  
"Okay, Come on in, Melody."  
  
I came in. Bobby untied my robe and put it on the hanger on the back of the door. I got into the bathtub. Bobby had no lights except for the flames of the 15 or 20 candles that he had lit. I swear we must've sat there for half and hour just enjoying the quiet of the moment; enjoying the atmosphere that was filled with love and care. I got out, dried off, and led Bobby back into the bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure if you want to do this, Melody?"  
  
"I'm as sure as.......I'm sure."  
  
We made love. I don't believe I was ever more sure about anything in my life; not even getting married to Nick. I finally fell asleep listening to Bobby's breathing and the rain. My left arm and head were draped over Bobby's chest and His left arm was wrapped around my body. When I woke up the next morning, Bobby was in the shower. We finished that up, ate, and were driving to work. I had just dropped Bobby off at the firehouse. All of the firemen, paramedics, Bosco, Faith, Ty, and Sully were in front of their buildings. Bobby got out of the car.  
  
"My place after work. Be there this time."  
  
"I will."  
  
I drove up and someone at the intersection slammed into the side of my car. The intersection was only about half a block away from the firehouse and precinct. I was unconscious. I had a cut above my right eye that was really painful. My Left shoulder was dislocated and my left kneecap was broken and would probably require surgery. 


	5. ch5

A/N: THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I drove up and someone at the intersection slammed into the side of my car. The intersection was only about half a block away from the firehouse and precinct. I was unconscious. I had a cut above my right eye that was really painful. My Left shoulder was dislocated and my left kneecap was broken and would probably require surgery. Bobby, Kim, Doc, and Mo ran over to my car.  
  
"Melody, sweetheart, you have to wake up."  
  
The firemen came over and pried my door open. The Paramedics(Kim and Doc)began working on me. Bobby and Mo were each holding my hands.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital, NOW!!!"  
  
The paramedics loaded me in the rig and rushed to the hospital.  
  
"20 year old cacausion female. Dislocated shoulder, fractured knee-cap, laciration on right forehead."  
  
A few hours later, I was still in a Trauma room and like all of the Firehouse was in the waiting room, and so was Faith, Mo, Mikey, Ma, and Bobby.  
  
"Anyone here for a Miss Melody Boscorelli?"  
  
"All of us."  
  
"Melody was in a very serious car accident. She had to get 8 stitches above her right eye. Melody has a dislocated shoulder. We can't fix that until the swelling goes down. She also has a broken knee-cap. We're going up to surgery in a few hours to repair that. Any questions?"  
  
" Yeah. When can we see her?"  
  
"Right now. Preferably just family members for a while. Please remember that Melody needs her rest and that she is on pain meds, so she may be a little out of it."  
  
Ma, Mikey, and Mo came in my room. I was awake but a little out of it. That was because I was a little tired. Ma came up and was stroking my forehead.  
  
"Melody, sweetheart, I'm here now."  
  
"Ma?"  
  
"Mikey and Mo are here too."  
  
"Um....Hi. What happened? I remember talking to Bobby. He got out of the car and I began to drive. The next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital room."  
  
"Mel, when you got to the intersection by the firehouse, a drunk driver ran the stop sign and rammed into the side of your car. You have 8 stitches above your right eye, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken knee-cap. Doc can't fix your shoulder until the swelling goes down. Doc is going to take you up to surgery in a few hours to operate on your knee-cap."  
  
"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course, Melody Anne."  
  
A few minutes later, I fell asleep. Mo, Mikey, and Ma left as the doctors came in to take me to surgery. That surgery was about 3 1/2 hours long. They fixed my knee-cap and took me downstairs. By then, the swelling in my shoulder had gone down enough for them to pop it back in place. Bobby was the first one to come see me after surgery.  
  
"Melody, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Wha...Oh. Hey Bobby."  
  
"How ya feelin' beautiful?"  
  
"Tired. My head hurts a little."  
  
"Doc says that'll go away with some sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bobby."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For putting you through all of this."  
  
"You have done nothing wrong. All you have done, is go to school to get a good education, and get a good job. Nothing you have done is wrong."  
  
"I left you."  
  
"That was all my fault. I brought it on. Melody, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Melody, I love you."  
  
We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Mel, please say something beautiful."  
  
"I'm stunned. I....I....I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bobby got up on the bed and layed beside me. I was resting in his arms.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you sing me that song that you told me about?"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He sung the song. The night before I got in the car wreck, Bobby had wrote me a song. It was really beautiful because it came from the heart. It was called This I Promise You. I must've asked him to sing it to me a million times.   
  
I fell asleep in Bobby's arms. The warmth that radiated off of him felt soooo good.  
  
Bobby kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you Melody Anne Boscorelli."  
  
He fell asleep. The next morning, we were still asleep. Mo and his NYPD partner, Faith Mitchell, walked in.  
  
"Bosco, isn't that sweet?"  
  
All Mo could do was smile. He was finally happy that I had found someone who could take care of me. Bobby woke up first. He saw Mo and Faith standing by the doorway.  
  
He nudged my right shoulder(the good one).  
  
"uhh?"  
  
"Your brother is here."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"and Me."  
  
"Hi Mo and Faith."  
  
"How ya feeling Mel?"  
  
"A little tired and a slight headache but that'll be going away."  
  
"We'll come back later. You and Bobby need a little time together."  
  
"Nah. I gotta go to work anyway."  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Mel, Bosco, and Faith."  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Caffrey."  
  
Bobby left. 


	6. as told by Bobby

A/N:THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TOLD BY SOMEONE ELSE.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked into her room. Mel was still asleep but I wanted to be there anyway. I held her hand.  
  
"Melody, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Wha...Oh. Hey Bobby."  
  
"How ya feelin' beautiful?"  
  
"Tired. My head hurts a little."  
  
"Doc says that'll go away with some sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bobby."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For putting you through all of this."  
  
"You have done nothing wrong. All you have done, is go to school to get a good education, and get a good job. Nothing you have done is wrong."  
  
"I left you."  
  
"That was all my fault. I brought it on. Melody, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Melody, I love you."  
  
We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Mel, please say something beautiful."  
  
"I'm stunned. I....I....I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I got up on the bed and Melody nestled into my arms.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you sing me that song that you told me about?"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
I sung the song. The night before Melody got in the car wreck, I had wrote her a song. It was really beautiful because it came from the heart. It was called This I Promise You. She must've asked him to sing it to her a million times, but I didn't care.  
  
Mel fell asleep in my arms. The warmth that radiated off of her felt soooo good.  
  
I kissed Melody's forehead.  
  
"I love you Melody Anne Boscorelli."  
  
I fell asleep. The next morning, we were still asleep. Bosco and his NYPD partner, Faith Mitchell, walked in.  
  
"Bosco, isn't that sweet?"  
  
All Bosco could do was smile. I think he was finally happy that Mel had found someone who could take care of her. I woke up first. I saw Bosco and Faith standing by the doorway.  
  
I nudged Mel's right shoulder(the good one).  
  
"uhh?"  
  
"Your brother is here."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"and Me."  
  
"Hi Bosco and Faith."  
  
"How ya feeling Mel?"  
  
"A little tired and a slight headache but that'll be going away."  
  
"We'll come back later. You and Bobby need a little time together."  
  
"Nah. I gotta go to work anyway."  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Mel, Bosco, and Faith."  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Caffrey."  
  
I left. When I got to the firehouse, I was asked questions.  
  
"So, Caffrey?"  
  
"Yeah, Doherty?"  
  
"Did you screw her yet?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business Doherty."  
  
"Are ya getting married?"  
  
"I don't know yet, Kim."  
  
"How is Melody?"  
  
"She had 8 stitches above her right eye. Melody had a dislocated left shoulder and a broken left knee-cap."  
  
"When does she get out of the hospital?"  
  
"Within the next couple of days."  
  
I finished answering their questions and went back to work. 


	7. as told by Boscorelli

A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER THAT IS TOLD BY A DIFFERENT PERSON. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me and my NYPD partner, Faith Mitchell, walked in.  
  
"Bosco, isn't that sweet?"  
  
All I could do was smile. I was finally happy that Mel had found someone who could take care of her. Bobby woke up first. He saw Me and Faith standing by the doorway.  
  
He nudged Melody's right shoulder(the good one).  
  
"uhh?"  
  
"Your brother is here."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"and Me."  
  
"Hi Mo and Faith."  
  
"How ya feeling Mel?"  
  
"A little tired and a slight headache but that'll be going away."  
  
"We'll come back later. You and Bobby need a little time together."  
  
"Nah. I gotta go to work anyway."  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Mel, Bosco, and Faith."  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Caffrey."  
  
Bobby left. Faith and I sat with Melody for a while.  
  
"Melody, I'm sorry. Faith and I gotta go to work."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye Mel."  
  
"Bye Melody."  
  
Faith and I left. We were at roll call.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, how's your sister?"  
  
"She has 8 stitches above her right eye. She had a dislocated left shoulder. Melody had a broken knee-cap."  
  
"When does she get out of the hospital?"   
  
"In the next few days sometime."  
  
"Tell 'er to stop by and let us know how she's doin' once in a while."  
  
"I'll be sure to, Lieu."  
  
"You better."  
  
We finished up roll call and went to work ridding the city of dirt bags who like to drive drunk and do bad things to good people. I was never going to let anything like that happen to my family ever again. 


	8. ch8

A/N: THIS IS BACK TO BEING TOLD BY MELODY  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was getting ready to leave the hospital a few days later. Mo and Bobby were helping me out.  
  
"Remember Ms.Boscorelli, take it easy. Doing any high kicks or leg stretches of any kind with that knee could rip the stitches and you would have to come get them re-stitched."  
  
"I know. How long is that restriction for?"  
  
"About 2 weeks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor left.  
  
"Ready Mel?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
We drove over to the firehouse in my brand new black SUV. My insurance company works fast. Mo and Me walked into the precinct.  
  
"Hello Ms. Boscorelli."  
  
"Hi Lieu."  
  
"How ya doin' kid?"  
  
"Better. Actually, better than I was before the wreck. I think I just needed to take a break from it all."  
  
"You better get goin' to the firehouse Melody. Besides, Lieu and I both have to get to work. Don't forget to go to Ma's bar at 7:00pm tonight."  
  
"I won't. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye Mel."  
  
"Bye Ms.Boscorelli."  
  
Lieutenant Swersky always calls me Ms. Boscorelli. I'm still not quite sure why. I went outside with Bobby, and we walked over to the firehouse.  
  
"HEY MEL!"  
  
"Welcome back!"  
  
We gave our hugs.  
  
"How ya doin'?"  
  
"Better. Actually, better than I was before the wreck. I think I just needed to take a break from it all."  
  
"So, uh, Do you and Bobby have any plans for your life together?"  
  
"We don't know. We haven't really talked about it."  
  
"Are there any plans for marriage?"  
  
"Maybe one day."  
  
"I gotta go Bobby. My crew and stage people are waiting."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We kissed.  
  
"Bye Guys!."  
  
"Bye Melody!"  
  
I left and went to work.  
  
"Hello Melody. How are you?"  
  
"I had eight stitches above my right eye, a dislocated left shoulder, and a broken knee-cap. I have 16 stitches in my knee."  
  
"Any restrictions?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to do any kicks or leg stretches of any kind with my left leg. My left leg was the one that was broken."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went up on stage.  
  
"Do you have any ideas for a dance?"  
  
"Hows about this? Marco, start the music. The song is number 4."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Boscorelli."  
  
I danced. I put my heart into everything I do, and that's what makes me a great person. I finished up work and went home. I showered, fixed my makeup, changed into a black dress that went to mid-shin, and went to the firehouse. I am going to be picking Bobby up from work until his car gets fixed.  
  
"Bobby? You ready?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Bobby walked out in a suit. It was a black jacket and pants, with a blue shirt and a silver tie.  
  
"Nice. My mother is gonna love this!"  
  
"Why? Is this to formal?"  
  
"No. Not at all. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
We left and drove to Ma's bar. I was told that they were throwing a formal party. I had a great time!  
  
A few months later.........  
  
Bobby and I were back at Mom's bar. She was throwing yet another formal party.  
  
Faith, Ty, Sully, Mo, and Mikey were there.  
  
"Hello Ma."  
  
"Hey Melody, sweetheart. You and Bobby go dance. We can talk later."  
  
Bobby and I went on the dance floor. I had my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist.  
  
"Remember what I said the day that you came home from the hospital? About getting married one day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to do it?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
He got down on one knee. I covered my mouth with my hand, so did Ma. She didn't get to see me get engaged last time, so this makes her really happy.  
  
"Melody, you're great. You're funny, quirky, smart, loveable, and so much more. I love you and I always will. Melody Anne Boscorelli, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He slipped a diamond ring onto my left ring finger. He stood up and I lached onto his neck. We spun around. I was crying and Bobby was crying. I was laughing though. I hugged Ma and Bobby was giving everybody handshakes. I hugged mo and mikey.  
  
"Congrats, Mel!"  
  
Bobby drove me home and we made love. Bobby moved into my apartment a few months ago. My apartment is fairly large. We went into the bedroom, took off each others clothes and made love. I was just nestled up into Bobby's arms and he had his left arm around me and his right hand was stroking my hair and tracing the lines of my face.  
  
"I love you Bobby."  
  
"I love you too, Melody. I am sooo glad that you said yes. If you would've said no, I would've had a heart attack and died right then and there."  
  
"I'm glad that I said yes too. By the way, if you would've had a heart attack and died, I wouldn't be able to go on. I, myself, would've cried myself to death. Oh! My poor baby Bobby."  
  
"Very funny, Mel."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
We made love again then fell asleep. I was just so happy to have found someone that I can trust; someone that can take care of me; someone that I can love with all of my heart and not have to worry about having it ripped out and stopped on over and over again. When I woke up, I went into the bathroom and showered. I could smell something; something good. All I had on was a silky silver robe. I went into the kitchen/dining room. Bobby was fixing something. I had not to that day seen Robert Caffrey Jr. cook a meal. I walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his back. Bobby wrapped an arm around me.  
  
"Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Good morning handsome. Whatcha fixin'?"  
  
"I am making us the all american breakfast. Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, Pancakes, and some other stuff if you want it."  
  
"I am perfectly happy with some Eggs,Bacon, Two pancakes, and 4 pieces of sausage. I need to keep up my strength if I'm going to be planning this wedding."  
  
"I'll help ya. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bobby and I drove to the firehouse, We were upstairs sitting at the table with DK, Walsh, Lieutenant Johnson, Kim, and Doc. Carlos, Holly, Lombardo, and Jimmy were standing next to the table.   
  
"Want to go shopping after work, Melody?"  
  
"I don't know. I have something to plan."  
  
I put my left hand on my face. The ring was so obvious that if you didn't see it, you should go find an eye care professional.  
  
"Oh my god. You're getting married."  
  
"Yep. Sometime this coming May."  
  
"Wow. Congrats Mel."  
  
Kim, Holly, and me all went in the TV room to talk while Bobby stayed with the other guys.   
  
"Hey Kim?"  
  
"Yeah Mel?"  
  
"I would be honored if you would be my Matron of honor."  
  
"Sweetie, how in the hell could I say no to that? Huh?"  
  
"Holly, I want you to be my bridesmaid."  
  
"I can't believe you are asking me to do that. You haven't even known me that long and you want me to be in your special day."  
  
"Holly, you are and always will be one of my friends. Don't you ever doubt that."  
  
"Who are your other bridesmaids?"  
  
"Probably Faith Mitchell, Sasha Monroe, and my friend from work, Lauren Zambrini."  
  
"Has Bobby told you who his party was going to be made up of?"  
  
"He said that Matty was going to be his best man. Bobby said that he would like to have my two brothers has his groomsmen, along with Jimmy and DK."  
  
"It's so great that you guys are getting married. You deserve each other."  
  
"Yeah and you guys are perfect for each other. Bobby is very passionate about the people he cares about. He would do anything for his mom and his brother. You would do the same."  
  
"Well, my situation was a wee bit different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"See, my dad wasn't the nicest guy. He would always beat up on my ma for the littlest, stupidist things you could imagine. If he would come hit me, which he did once in a while, Maurice and Michael would take the punishment for me. I never asked for help but they gave it to me and I was grateful. I needed to pay them back somehow and nothing I do will ever be enough to pay them back."  
  
"Melody, does Bobby know about your father?"  
  
"Yeah. First date he found out that my chidlhood was screwed up and he asked me about it. I don't like hiding it. So, I told him. It made me feel ten times better."  
  
"Well, congrats. I have to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah. So do I."  
  
"I have to across the street." 


	9. ch9

A/N: I KNOW THAT I AM SKIPPING SO MUCH TIME BUT SOMETIMES THAT'S HOW A GOOD STORY IS MADE.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wedding is today. I can't believe May 21 is already here. The wedding colors are blue & silver. The bridesmaids dresses are a blue tanktop. The groomsmen, best man, and Bobby were all going to be in dress uniform. My dress was a strapless flowing gown with this gorgeously long train. The top part of it was embroidered with beadery that just made it more elegant. I had elbow length, silky white gloves. My shoes were like Cinderellas except they were clear. My hair was put up really nicely and my makeup was just right. I'm having my brothers both walk me down the aisle. They have done so much for me and this is a down payment.   
  
"Melody, you're gorgeous."  
  
"Ma, don't cry. If you cry, I'm gonna cry, and then we'll all be cryin'."  
  
"I'm just so happy for you. My one and only daughter, my baby girl, is getting married. This is the day that every mother looks forward to."  
  
"I've been waiting for it too."  
  
We went and got in our spots. All of the bridesmaids had already walked out.  
  
The doors opened and Mo, Mikey, and I started walking in. I swear that Bobby was about to bawl.   
  
"We have gathered here today to unite two people in marriage, Melody Anne Boscorelli and Robert Ray Caffrey Jr. Melody, take the ring and place it on Robert's left hand. Repeat after me. I, Melody Anne Boscorelli,"  
  
"I, Melody Anne Boscorelli."  
  
"Take thee, Robert Ray Caffrey Jr. to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"Take thee, Robert Ray Caffrey Jr. to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health."  
  
"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health."  
  
"Until parted by death."  
  
"Until parted by death."  
  
"Robert place the ring on Melody's left hand and repeat after me. I, Robert Ray Caffrey Jr,"  
  
"I, Robert Ray Caffrey Jr,"  
  
"Take thee, Melody Anne Boscorelli to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"Take thee, Melody Anne Boscorelli to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health."  
  
"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health."  
  
"Until parted by death."  
  
"Until parted by death."  
  
"By the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
That kiss was like fireworks. The passion in it was unbelievable. Except this time, the passion was 100% love and care. We walked down the aisle. Since all of Bobby's groomsmen were in full uniform, they were standing in a row with their swords touching at the tips. We went through and got in the limo.  
  
"I love ya Mel."  
  
"I love ya too Bobby."  
  
"Lets go party."  
  
We got to the reception. We must've danced forever.   
  
"Excuse me. May I have everyone's attention?"  
  
It was time for the best man speech.  
  
"Um, Hi. I'm Matt, Bobby's brother. I think it's great that he and Melody got married. They both deserve each other in every way. Bobby and Melody's personalities match up so well, that it's just unbelievable. Anyway, Best of luck Bobby and Mel. I wish you a very happy marriage."  
  
"Thank you Matty."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Matt."  
  
Mo got up to speak, which is weird because Maurice Louis Boscorelli hates speaking in front of crowds. Maurice has never once stepped foot on a stage or something of that sort.  
  
"Hi. I'm Maurice, Melody's brother. It's great that they got married. Bobby and Melody totally deserve each other. I mean, Melody didn't have that great of a childhood and the fact that she found someone who can make that all just fade away, is great. Congrats Mel and Bobby. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you Big Mo."  
  
"You're welcome Little girl."  
  
We just smiled. That was always a little joke between us. I went up to the microphone.  
  
"Hi. I want to thank all of ya for coming. This means so much to us. Most of you drove here from out of state and some of you just live in New York. Either way, We love you all and will be eternally grateful for you being here for this. Thanks."  
  
My dad walked in. I may be 20, strong, and tired of my dads life, but he still scares the shit out of me. He walked up to me and got right in my face.  
  
"You gonna pay ya little whore!"  
  
"Go ahead ya son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
He grabbed my throat and pushed me up against a wall. I couldn't breath and I thought that I was going to die. I was struggling with every last bit of energy and life.  
  
He lifted me so that my feet were off of the ground but he was still choking me. He threw me across the room. My body landed with a loud thud and the sound of dad stomping to get over to me wasn't far behind. I tried to get up but dad held me down. Bobby went up behind him and cracked him over the head with a bottle of wine. Let's just say that dad would be unconsious for at least 1 hour(s). I stood up.  
  
"Ya okay Mel?"  
  
Bobby had his hands on my arms but I was facing the ground. 


	10. ch10

A/N: I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby had his hands on my arms but I was facing the ground. I was crying on my wedding day and it wasn't because I was happy; it was because my dad is a jackass.  
  
Bobby put his index finger under my chin and lifted it up to face him. My eyes were bloodshot, my makeup running, my face all blotchy.   
  
"Melody, you're beautiful. Anyone, hey look at me. Anyone who doesn't see that, is stupid and doesn't deserve to have you. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought he stopped. I thought that once ma divorced him, Mikey, Mo, and me all moved out that he would stop doing this. It's just got worse. He's never tried to kill one of us kids like that. Yes, he has thrown me down the stairs but never tried to suffocate me."  
  
"Ya wanna go home?"  
  
"Ya sure that's okay with you?"  
  
"I'll do anything if it makes you feel better."  
  
"It's reason like this that I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Bobby went up to the microphone.  
  
"Hi. Thanks for coming. As my wife said, we really appreciate it. This reception is over."  
  
Everyone was gone except for Mo, Mikey, Ma, Bobby, and me. Bobby, Mikey, and Mo were loading all of the wedding gifts into our car.  
  
"Thanks boys."  
  
"You're welcome Melody. Go home, relax, and get some sleep okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye Mel. Bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye Melody and Bobby."  
  
"Bye Sweethearts."  
  
Bobby and me were in the car on the way home. I was looking out the window and Bobby was driving.  
  
"Mel, you gotta stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."  
  
"I know. It's just...I can't help it."  
  
We got home and unloaded the gifts. I went into the bathroom, showered, and went and layed under the covers in bed. I turned to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. I mean thanks for Everything."  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
I nestled up into his arms and he just returned the favor.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Caffrey."  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Caffrey."  
  
We fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I heard some kind of commotion going on in the living room area. I put on a robe and went to see what was going on. This much noise was not normal this early on a Saturday morning. It was only about 7:00 am. Bobby and I are going to spend our honeymoon at home so that we can get some stuff done. Bobby and Walsh were trying to put something together.  
  
"Hey Bobby. Hello Billy."  
  
"Hi Beautiful."  
  
"Hey Melody."  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're trying to put some stuff together. Sorry if we woke you up."  
  
"No, you guys didn't wake me up. Why don't you just read the instructions Bill?"  
  
"Because your husband said no and because that they do not work ever."  
  
"Bobby, why did you say no?"  
  
"Because the instructions are stupid, don't work, and are in a different language. Besides, I'm smarter than that."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I walked up to him and kissed him. Billy asked me,  
  
"When do I get my kiss?"  
  
We were all smiling. We knew it was just a joke. I pushed his face away.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went in, took a showered, got dressed, did some other stuff, and went back into the living room. Bobby and Billy were still working on building a computer desk. 


End file.
